


The little things.

by Crinklyloulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hiatus, Kissing, One Direction Hiatus, SUPRISE ENDING, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crinklyloulou/pseuds/Crinklyloulou
Summary: It was the day after Harry Styles had celebrated his twenty-third birthday, he and his boyfriend Louis Tomlinson had the entire day to spend by themselves, what will they get up to??FT. Clifford the Dog.Canon compliant fic, lots of lovely fluff, self-indulgent smut, a lot of nakedness and a surprise ending!! Give it a chonce, eh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)  
> I bloody loved writing this, I adore writing fluff, it's so satisfying for the soul haha.  
> Please let me know how you find it? Maybe a comment if you like it? Your views and the fact that people read my stuff means the absolute world to me.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna turn this into a two or three party shot. 
> 
> Thank you!! <3

It was a slightly overcast morning in L.A, the sun peeking ever so subtly from out behind a grey cloud, leaving a white beam of light streaking across the horizon. The Tomlinson/Styles house was quiet, the soft rustling of blankets and the gentle snores of a sleeping twenty-three-year-old were the only noises to be heard. Louis Tomlinson was sat cross-legged on the balcony, smoking a cigarette and watching as the sun attempted to make an appearance. He was feeling a little delicate from the celebrations that ended only a mere four hours ago; the house had been full of friends, family and laughter. The mess they had left behind in their wake was firmly in the forefront of Louis' mind as he finished the last pull on his cigarette, flicking it into the ashtray and rising to his feet.

 _Better get me' marigolds on,_ he thought.

He ever so quietly slid open the patio doors, hoping not wake up Harry, who was still passed out on their king-sized bed, the birthday boy had taken full advantage of all the free alcohol last night and had partied right until he dropped. Louis recalls scooping up a wasted Harry and hovering over him as he emptied his guts into the toilet in their bathroom, he also recalls smirking to himself as he felt accomplished that it wasn't him this time - it usually was.

Louis tip-toed across their bedroom and looked over at the sleeping boy, his hair was strewn all over the pillow, and his toned backside peeped out invitingly from under the covers. Louis resisted the temptation to have a little squeeze and headed to their bedroom door to survey the state of the house. He passed through the hallway and climbed down the long, spiral stairs to find an absolute shit-show of bottles, glasses, streamers and balloons coating their usually gleaming wooden floors. He shook his head and sighed to himself as he headed into the kitchen to scope out the cleaning supplies. The mess didn't improve as he arrived into the grand kitchen, the breakfast bar was coated with a sticky film, and his slippers made a squeaking noise as he waded his way through the mess.

He gathered his supplies and got to work, tackling the living area first. Harry had had the almost genius idea of covering up their pristine white sofa's before the night had begun, Louis had thought it was stupid at the time, but right now; he was internally thanking him for his quirky ideas. He ripped up the cling film and shoved it into the black bin bag, along with sweeping the floor and emptying the contents into the bag. All of a sudden, he heard a thud from the bedroom, followed by the sound of someone moving around, he poked his head around the staircase just in time to see their bedroom door creak open and then the familiar patter of footprints crossing the landing. It was Clifford, Louis and Harry's dog.

 _Lazy bugger_ , thought Louis as he beckoned to the dog who looked incredibly happy to see him.   
  
"Hey, boy!" he whispered in a high voice as the dog bounded down the staircase and right into Louis' bare ankles. Clifford was a chocolate brown Labradoodle with the curliest hair, no - the second curliest hair Louis had ever seen.

He opened the external patio doors to let the dog outside and walked back into the kitchen to fill up his water and food bowls. The sun was rising higher in the sky now, and the light was starting to creep into their heavily windowed home. If it were up to Louis', he would have had just the standard amount of windows in their home, but he couldn't quite resist Harry's pouting and how his stomach had fluttered when he had whispered,"C'mon Lou, I love how you... your body looks in natural light."   
  
Louis almost suggested they just damn well live outside when he unintentionally let his face soften, and Harry knew he'd gotten exactly what he wanted as he sashayed away, his soft curls bouncing up and down on his shoulders. Louis' eyes had almost rolled back into his skull as he noted how much of a sucker he was for that boy.

The downstairs area was starting to look better, all that was left to do was a quick mop of the floors and another trip to the outside bin, and he was done. Louis' took a quick look outside to find Clifford when he saw him, lying on his back the pool. Apparently, he was sunbathing. Louis laughed at the dog; it's alright for some, eh pal? He shouted over to Clifford, who by the way didn't even raise his head.

It was nearing eleven o'clock now, and Louis could hear the bed upstairs creaking, this usually signalled that Harry would be waking up soon. So he walked into the kitchen and pondered over what he'd make them for breakfast. He took a look inside the fridge; the majority of its contents being alcohol from last night; digging around at the back he manages to find a pack of bacon, sausage and a carton of eggs.

 _We'll go shopping later_ , thought Louis.

Although he debated with himself whether he was better off going alone because he knew Harry always judged him by what he loaded into the trolley, Louis didn't care that much, though - nothing, and he meant nothing was going to stop him from buying his beloved donuts and instant mash, not even a handsome boy in a flannel shirt donning THE tightest jeans you could possibly imagine.

About ten minutes later, Louis was dashing around the kitchen, the bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan and the sausages in the grill underneath.

He set two plates out on their wooden dining table and loaded the breakfast supplies into the centrepiece plate, dodging a burning hot sausage that was rolling off the plate and falling to the floor, he watched as Clifford ran over in under half a second, he was literally Louis in dog form.

He poured out two glasses of soda water (the best remedy for a hangover) and placed a jug of orange juice in the middle of the table, accompanied by a rack of toast and a dish full of beans with a ladle. He was just about to head upstairs to wake up Harry when the bedroom door opened above him and a bleak-eyed Harry emerged looking a little worse for wear, in only his boxer shorts.

"Smell of my cooking wake you up, love?" Louis asked as he beamed up at the boy who was squinting at him and scraping his hair up into a bun. Louis walked towards the bottom of the stairs and beckoned Harry down, kissing him on the cheek as he stopped on the last step.

"Morning." he croaked, his voice raspy and hoarse. He noticed the food on the table and smiled lovingly at Louis. It wasn't often that Louis cooked, and when he did, it was the polar opposite of what Harry made, but nevertheless it was tasty and greasy; which was exactly what Harry needed to soak up the alcohol which was sitting heavily on his stomach.

The pair took their seats at the table and dug in.

"Please tell me we haven't got anything planned for today?" asked Harry through a mouthful of toast.

Louis shook his head, "No, just me and you, all day."

"Where's my baby?" Harry asked as he glanced around the room.

"I'm right here sweetums," Louis replied with a cocky smile spread across his mouth.

Harry chuckled, it warmed Louis' heart to see that Harry still found him funny, even after all these years.  
Asif right on cue, Clifford bounded in from outside, straight to Harry's feet and jumped up, placing both paws on Harry's bare thighs. "Helloo..." he chimed as Clifford slobbered at his knee's and Harry scratched the top of his head.

Once breakfast was finished, Harry was sat on the counter tops slicing an apple and Louis was standing at the sink washing the pots and pans. The weather had shifted dramatically, and the sun was now glowing down on them, illuminating the gleaming white house. The two boys were truly relishing in the band's hiatus; it meant they had so much more time to spend together, not having to put on any sort of act and could just be with each other as much as they pleased. Harry and Louis both appreciated the blissful domesticity between them as they pottered around in the kitchen with the radio on.

"Think I'm gonna' go outside for a bit, top up me tan," announced Louis as he threw the kitchen towel into the washing machine and slammed the door shut.

He walked over to Harry and placed his arms around his waist, the faint smell of alcohol was lingering on Harry's skin, and Louis' stomach turned as he remembered just how much they both drank last night.   
He had vague memories of Liam doing the worm across the outdoor decking and Oli attempting to chat up one of Harry's friends... who had just so happened to be a lesbian, you can probably imagine how that went.  
  
Louis glanced down to Harry's hands as he admired the new ring wrapped around Harry's right forefinger, a birthday gift from Louis.

"Did you enjoy yesterday, babe?" he asked, nuzzling into the groove of Harry's neck.

"Of course I did, you were there weren't you?" Harry said as he smiled back at him.

"Right," Louis started as he unravelled his arms from around Harry and playfully smacked him on the behind as Harry went to get changed.

Louis headed outside, having to place sunglasses on his face as he opened the door as the sun was shining brightly now. He slid his t-shirt off and stripped down to his boxer shorts, lying back on the sun lounger placed by the side of the pool. The radio was blaring from behind him, and Louis lets his eyes close as he listened to the unknown song that was playing.

"Oi!" a loud voice called, startling Louis from his apparent slumber. "You're gonna burn, put some sun cream on."

Harry had appeared behind him, hands on his hips and staring at Louis with a disapproving look on his face.

"Bloody 'ell, yes Daddy," Louis replied, making Harry's eyebrows shoot up as he tutted loudly.

Harry was close behind him now, and Louis could feel his presence looming, "Carry on, and I'll put you over my shoulder and throw your arse into that pool." he whispered into Louis' ear, his warm breath making the older boy shudder a little.

Louis laughed at him, "Yeah... okay, Styles." he said sarcastically.

He instantly regretted it.

Harry had quite literally swept him up from his feet, threw him over his shoulder like a sack and was headed straight for the pool. Louis kicked and thrashed in Harry's arms but it was absolutely no use, Harry's toned arms were wrapped tightly around Louis' middle and no amount of struggling was going to get him out of this one.

"I swear to God, Harry. _Don't you dare,_ don't you d—"

He was abruptly stopped as his body seemed to float in mid-air for a second before crashing down into the icy water. He emerged from the deep end spluttering and coughing, not actually believing that Harry had done it.

Before he had a chance to retaliate and go and find the little bastard, a giant splash came from behind him, and a sopping wet Harry shot up from underneath the water, grabbing Louis' hands and throwing them up above his head.

"Don't ever underestimate me, Tomlinson," Harry muttered arrogantly as Louis gave in beneath him. He definitely wasn't going to let him get away with it, but Louis' favourite technique was the 'do it when they least expect it' mode. So he let it go... for now.

The two boys spent a while splashing around in the water, trying to dunk each other and seeing who could do the best handstand. Harry's legs rose high above the water when he did his, Louis only just about managed to peep his longest toe out.

Harry jumped up onto the side of the pool, sat down, and dangled his legs into the water - little droplets rolled down the side of his face.   
  
Louis didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful in his entire life; he was almost ethereal.   
  
The way his hair cascaded down his back, riding up on his broad shoulders and curling at the ends.   
  
When Louis and Harry had first met, Harry bore a brilliant set of tight curls on his head, these days, it was more of a loose wave, but Louis loved Harry regardless of the tightness of his curls.   
  
Louis waded through the water up to Harry and leant onto the side of the pool, in between Harry's legs.

"I bloody adore you, Harold." he stated, cocking his head to one side.

"Right back atcha' baby."

It was mid afternoon now, around three thirty when the boys had had enough of the warmth and had retreated inside into their cool air-conditioned living room. They had both changed into loose jogging bottoms, matching ones actually. Yes, they were that kind of couple.

The room itself was spacious and open, two three seater sofa's lay in the middle of the room with a multitude of pillows scattered across them. Of course, the colour scheme was all down to Harry. Plain white walls, with subtle greys and light blues dotted around the room. Louis wanted bright green with purple polka dots, but Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, his mum, Harry's mum, Harry's sister and both sets of Louis' twin siblings all said no. Boo.

Harry flicked on the television as Clifford curled up around his waist and low and behold, the first thing that flickered onto the screen was Louis' all-time favourite film - Grease. His mouth shot open; he sat upright in his seat and fist pumped the air. Harry loved it when he and Louis watched Grease; he loved watching the older boy prance around the room being dramatic and singing the songs aloud to Harry, occasionally making them duet... but that was a different story.

All three of them settled down on the couch as Louis' phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and opened the message that was flashing on his screen.

_**Louis, turn over to channel three, Grease is on sweetheart xx** _

It was his mum, bless her.  
There was no hiding his love for the theatrical performance of John Travolta in his leather jacket and skin-tight pants. His mum must have just been getting back from a night shift at the hospital for her to be texting so early in the morning from England, he sent her a quick text back and promised to call her later on as he settled back down, resting his feet on Harry's lap. Louis was convinced Clifford had just rolled his eyes at him for shifting him over a bit.

 _Even the dogs in love with Harry_ , Louis thought as he laughed quietly to himself.

After a while, Louis noticed that Harry had drifted off, he watched as the younger boy's chest rose and fell at the other end of the sofa. He was in total awe of him, his whole world revolved around this one human - and he wouldn't have it any other way. They'd both fought tooth and nail to be where they are today, and they were damn well proud of themselves. Nothing would ever change the love that they shared. He glanced down to the markings on his skin, which quite literally told their story from the very beginning. Ever since Louis' had laid his eyes on a sixteen-year-old Harry in the bathroom at 'The X Factor' auditions in 2011, he had been smitten.

Louis lifted his head from the arm of the couch to look outside, the sky was darkening just a little now, it was almost six o'clock in the evening, and he realised just how long they'd been sprawled across the couch. He sat up in his seat and gently nudged Harry on the shoulder, he hated waking him up, but he knew he'd be cranky later if Louis left him to sleep too long. Besides, Louis was getting hungry now, and as he'd made breakfast, AND put the dishes away, he deemed it only fair that Harry should cook tonight. It definitely wasn't because Harry was a way better cook, no; not at all.

Harry's eyes flickered open at Louis' touch, his brow furrowed and Louis was sure he was actually pouting.

"Ughhhhhhh..." he droned, "Please... so comfy, just... five... more... min—"

"Hey!" Louis protested, "C'mon babe; you'll not sleep tonight if you drift off again" He reached over to caress Harry's face, and Clifford must have decided he'd had enough as he sprung out of his lap, onto the floor and curled up in his basket under the window. Louis took this as his opportunity to replace the dog and perched himself in Harry's lap.

Harry's eyes opened at the noticeable shift in weight, and he smiled at the sight of the blue-eyed boy just a centimetre away from his face.

"Hi." he whispered, a smile spread across his face.

"Hi back," replied Louis as he pressed his lips down onto Harry's, their mouths moving together in a familiar rhythm; the couple were so in tune and in touch with each other that they were aware of every move the other was going to make. Harry sank further down into the couch as Louis positioned himself, so he was straddling Harry. Their bodies sat flush against each other as their bare skin collided and caused Louis to feel a little lightheaded. Seven years and Harry still made him feel this way; it was indescribable... something not everybody is lucky enough to experience. Soulmates.

Their lazy evening tryst was cut short when Clifford began nuzzling his nose into the back of Louis' thigh and yapping at him whilst he ran from the living area to the patio doors and back again.

"Alright, alright..." Louis groaned as he unwillingly unravelled himself from Harry and sat back on Harry's knee. Louis took note of the way Harry looked right now, his eyes glistening and his mouth wet and plump. His cheeks were flushed, and tiny wrinklets of hair had set themselves free from the hair tie and were falling over his collar bone. There was a definite situation going on his pants and Louis took full advantage of this as he stood up, "accidentally" brushing against it as he did.

"You're _such a dick,"_ laughed Harry as he stood up to reposition his pants and headed towards the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Louis replied from the patio doors waiting for Clifford to do his business.

The sky outside was settling into a warm orange and pink glow which was bathing the hills outside in a blanket of colour, the last of the rays from the sun reflecting softly off the water from the pool. Louis could hear the gentle rustle of wind starting to pick up and watched as the tree at the end of the garden swayed to and fro. He turned his head around to see Harry peeling potatoes over the kitchen sink, his tongue curling slightly on the edge of his mouth in concentration and his hips rocking from side to side in time to the music from the stereo.

They both sat down to eat a little while later, deciding to dine al fresco out on the decking, Louis had placed a blanket on the wooden flooring wanting to avoid any splinters in their backsides, and they both sat cross-legged on top of it. Harry had rustled up roast potatoes, salmon and asparagus for their dinner and they were both tucking into it in no time.  
The moon looked especially close tonight; it illuminated the garden in a silky white haze, and once the boys had finished eating, they both leant back on their elbows and wholly appreciated just being there with one another. The sky held a special significance to both Louis and Harry, any time they were apart; they had a tradition of late night phone calls beneath it. It didn't matter where in the world that they were, even if they were in different time zones, they would both find somewhere to be alone and talk on the phone.

Louis recalled something Harry had once said to him and funnily enough it had ended up on their last album, Louis laughed as he thought about people all over the world singing the words that Harry and Louis had pledged to each other, not really knowing or understanding what they truly meant.

"If you're lost, just look for me. You'll find me in the region of the summer sun."

It was their mantra from the moment the words escaped Harry's mouth.

Louis had an idea; it wasn't a new idea. It was actually something he'd been thinking about for a while...

"Hey," Harry announced as he interrupts Louis' thoughts, "I'm gonna' be out for a couple of hours tomorrow."

Louis pretended to be shocked and turned his mouth up into a big 'O', "Without me, Harold?"

Harry nudged him in the side and smiled with one of those big Harry grins, "Going to lunch with Kendall." he added in a slight whisper as though he was breaking the news to Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes; it baffled him how the band was on hiatus yet they still had to keep up the charade of publicity appearances and fake romances. He knew all too well about those; he'd spent most of the time he'd spent in One Direction with a "girlfriend". All four boys were paying the price for being naive and trusting the wrong people in their earlier days. It had taken a long time for Louis to stop being angry about it, but he still didn't make it easy for them, that's for sure.

It was getting late now, and the boys were settling down, Clifford was asleep in his basket, and the television was on in the background as Louis and Harry cleared the pots and pans away. Louis took out his phone and sent a quick text message to Liam and Niall, asking if they would pop over tomorrow whilst Harry was out on his big date. A couple of minutes later and his phone buzzed, it was both boys agreeing.

"You ready for bed, babe?" Harry called from the other end of the kitchen, yawning and pulling his hair out from the tie it had been scraped up in since this morning.

"Yeah, gonna' jump in the shower first." replied Louis as he filled Clifford's water and food bowl up.

Once in the bathroom, the fluorescent lights made Louis' eyes sting, he dimmed them and headed over to twist the dial on the shower. He pulled his t-shirt from over his head and shuffled out of the jogging bottoms. The water was incredibly soothing on his slightly red skin as he let it fall over him. Behind the noise of the shower, he could hear Harry moving around in the next room, he just smiled and thought about what a lovely day they'd had. Louis loved nothing more than the days spent at home, relaxing on the couch and just being able to act like a normal couple. The only thing better were the days they spent at home when neither of them left the bedroom. The bathroom was steaming up as Louis' rubbed shower gel into his body, the soap clinging to his wet skin and cleaning away the smell of chlorine.

Once he had finished washing, he turned the shower off and pulled open the door only to notice the towel rack was empty.

"Haz! Harry?" shouted Louis, as his body begins to shiver a little, he bloody hated being cold.

It's like Harry had read his mind as he appeared in the doorway with a clean one for Louis, he looked him up and down and held the towel out for Louis, swinging it around in his hand.

"Hm, in a bit of a predicament, are we?" asked Harry, as he raised his eyebrows and sunk his teeth into the bottom of his lip.

"Don't be a dick, Harry. I'm freezing, pass it 'ere!" Louis snarled back; he couldn't help but notice the way Harry was looking at him, all wide-eyed and sultry. In the end, Louis ended up prancing over to Harry and snatching the towel from him, only for Harry to pinch his bum as he walked back over to the mirror above the sink to dry off.

Harry still hadn't moved from the doorway; he was leant against the frame, head resting on the wood and watching intently as Louis got dry. Unbeknown to Louis, Harry was actually fighting the urge to strip himself off and push the older boy back into the shower. Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him, so he gave him a cheeky wink as he wrapped the towel around his waist and began brushing his teeth. Harry sidled up next to Louis and took out his green toothbrush, side-eyeing the flesh of the naked body next to him and spreading a line of paste on it and brushing his own teeth.

Louis left Harry to finish brushing his teeth and headed for the bedroom. When he entered, he pulled out a clean pair of boxers from the cupboard and slid them on as he perched on the edge of the bed. Their bedroom led out onto the balcony and Louis was so glad there were neighbours around to spot him with his arse out. Their house sat on a little hillside, hidden away by large trees and shrubbery.  
Louis' stood in front of the windowed doors and looked ahead towards the distance where he could just see the bright lights of downtown L.A, the city was always the busiest at night, full of celebrities and socialites roaming the streets. He slid open the door to let a bit of air into the stuffy room and lied down in bed on top of the covers.

Harry entered the room a couple of minutes after Louis; he held onto the edge of the bed as he slid down his boxer shorts and threw them into the laundry basket. Harry wasn't a fan of sleeping in clothes, never had been, in fact - Harry wasn't a fan of clothes in general at home. Louis remembered countless times when he'd brought guests back, and they'd entered the house to find Harry roaming the house, as naked as the day he was born.

"You tired?" asked Harry as he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, scraping his unruly hair back up into a bun and laying his head down on the pillows.

"A bit," replied Louis as he joined Harry under the covers, the pair just lay there for a while, listening to the sounds through the open door, their fingers entwined as Louis' traced the anchor tattoo on Harry's forearm with his thumb. Harry rolled over onto his side to face Louis, and he smiled, "I love this, I love being able to just be with you. No plans, no uncertainty and neither of us going anywhere for a while." he whispered. Louis smiled back at Harry; he knew all too well how that felt. The sinking feeling in his stomach when Harry took a call from management, the heaviness in his chest when he'd drive Harry to the airport, knowing they weren't going to see each other for at least two weeks. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but not in their case, Harry and Louis' could spend the rest of their lives living in each other's pockets, knowing full well that their hearts couldn't possibly grow any fonder.

Louis studied Harry's face, the dimples around his mouth that seemed to get bigger and bigger every time he smiled, the tiny freckle on the left-hand side of Harry's jaw and the pencil-thin lines sitting above his eyebrows, imagining the way they bent into a frown whenever he was concentrating.

He brought his hand up to caress the cheeks of the boy lying next to him, the warmth of them spreading through his fingertips; every touch was like lightning for him, like a jolt in his stomach as if he was hurtling down a rollercoaster, and when Harry touched him back; he forgot about everything else that was going on in the world, nothing mattered, not when he was lying in Harry's arms.

Harry's voice startled him out of his momentary trance, "You okay, Lou?"

He just smiled and nodded as he closed the gap between them, sinking his head into Harry's neck, and wrapping his leg around Harry's thigh as tucked his hands over his waist and onto his lower back. Harry was drawing circles into the dip in Louis' waist, and it was making the hairs on Louis' arms stand on edge. He shifted slightly to bring his face up to match Harry's and slowly placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth awaiting a response.  
When he got one, it was intense — like Harry had been suppressing the urge for a while, their lips collided together in a soft manner, tongues gently teasing at the opening of each other's mouths while their shallow breathing mingled together. Louis could feel Harry's firm grip on his back; his fingers stretched out and lightly digging the tips in. He arched his back towards Harry, pressing his body even more tightly in. Louis could feel the hardness from Harry's crotch through the material of his boxer shorts as his body tensed up and he felt his own cock getting hard, warmth radiating from the area as their bodies moved slowly together under the covers.

A low moan escaped from Harry's mouth, vibrating right through to the back of Louis' throat. It was one of his favourite noises ever, hearing Harry succumb to him and throw away all inhibitions.

The kiss was deeper now — needier and full of lust, his skin was warm and clammy as their bodies writhed together, suddenly Louis' was rising above them both and throwing his legs either side of Harry, his stomach producing little rolls as he hovered over the boy beneath him. He led a trail of kisses down from his neck to the centre of his chest, his hands reaching out to grasp at Harry's and applying a little pressure, pushing them down into the mattress. He takes Harry's nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking at them along with using his teeth to graze at them slightly. Louis felt Harry arch his back beneath him, the sight of his body twitching and stiffening was truly a wonder.

Louis' continues in the middle of Harry's stomach as he moves further down until his head was level with Harry's pelvis, smack bang in the midst of his fern tattoo's. He hovers over his cock for a moment, looking straight up at Harry who had his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open as if he was waiting for the first touch. Louis' untangles his hands from Harry's and slides them along his hips, dropping them to wrap around Harry's thigh, and with one swift movement, his mouth was pressed at the head of Harry's dick. He slipped his tongue out to run little circles across the slit, tasting the salty cum which was gathering around the hole, he worked his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock and slid back up again, his mouth around the girth held tight and firm. He feels Harry's hips buck as the boy lifted his back up slightly, his body giving Louis a sign that Harry wanted more. Harry was moaning unintelligible whispers from the head of the bed as Louis picked up his pace, taking the whole of Harry's length in his mouth and gripping tighter around his thigh. "Lou..." Harry started but faded off as Louis teased the end of Harry's cock with his tongue once again. "Lou, stop... stop, please, m'gonna..." he managed.

Louis let Harry's cock fall from his mouth and watched as it bounced back up and hit him on the stomach, cum leaking from the tip and twitching slightly. Harry's toes were curled up at the end of the bed, and his legs were spread wide apart as he lifted his head up to look at Louis. He hesitated slightly before he reached forward and pulled Louis up, he was biting at Louis' neck, his hand reaching around his back and pulling at the waistband of Louis' boxers. "Off." Harry demanded as he let the elastic snap back onto the small of his back.

There was a surge of electricity, and it was all teeth and exposed flesh in a haze of needy moans and hasty movements.

Louis had managed to pull down his boxers and kick them off the bed onto the floor when Harry reached around his back and grabbed at Louis' pert behind, slowly spreading Louis' cheeks apart and ghosting his fingers on the edge of his rim, rubbing around it in circular motions. Louis' body went slack at the younger boys touch, and he was finding it incredibly difficult not to give in and go slack on Harry's chest, but no, Louis knew what he wanted tonight and what he wanted was to fuck Harry.

"Oh my — _fuck_ , _Harry_!" gasped Louis as Harry's fingers ever so slightly pressing into his hole. Louis reached under him and grabbed at Harry's cock and pumped it hard with his hand as his hole was fingered. Louis could never describe this feeling — pure ecstasy was the closest thing to it. Their hot, wet cocks were sliding together under the covers, and both boys were breathing heavily into one another.

"God, Haz. Don't think; I can go much more." Louis gasped, he was about to come there and then if it carried on like this.

Louis started to slow down, but Harry grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him closer, "Don't... _please, don't stop."_

 _"Fuck Haz_ , hang on," Louis whispered as he leant over to the table beside the bed and rummaged inside for a couple of moments, managing to grab what he was looking for, he takes his hand out and looms over Harry. "Gonna' fuck you now." He smiled a sadistic smile and set about squirting a small amount of lube on his fingers.

He sat back on his knee's and watched as Harry's body was literally begging for his touch, his knees were bent, and his hips were raised, the dark locks on his head were starting to fall out of the hair tie, and it was clumped together on the pillow behind his head. Louis looked Harry dead in the eye and wishes he could get the image of him right now tattooed onto the back of his eyelids; this is how he liked him best - needy and letting himself go for Louis.

"Ready, baby?" Louis asked as he parted Harry's legs and aligned himself up between them. "Hurry," was all Harry managed, he was starting to get sick of Louis' teasing and was eager for his cock to be inside him — filling him up and making him come.

Louis reached out his lube-covered fingers and rubbed up and down on Harry's rim coating it with the sticky substance; he felt Harry's hole tighten up underneath his touch as his finger slid inside, he moved slowly at first, letting Harry get used to the intrusion. He curled the top part of his finger up inside of Harry and moved it up and down as Harry bucked his hips up to follow Louis' rhythm.

"This okay?" asked Louis as he watched his boyfriends expression carefully. Harry was muttering under his breath, his hands clamped down on the white sheets, " _Fuck_ Lou, shit, _shit, harder_ " was all Louis managed to gather and he started to move a little faster, inserting another finger inside and now twisting them round in a circular motion.

He could feel the pre-cum from his own dick dripping down onto his balls as he pulled out his fingers, rested them on Harry's hole for a second before thrusting them back in, Harry almost screamed beneath him. His legs rose up, and he pressed down further onto Louis' fingers.

It was all getting a bit too much for Louis now, his own cock was stiff and longing for Harry's hole.

 _"Lou, fuck me now._ Please. Please, Lou." begged Harry, and Louis didn't need telling twice.

He pulled his fingers out, shamelessly wiping them on the bedsheets and placed his hands on Harry's hips as he brought his body forward. The tip of his cock was hovering just above Harry's hole; he grabbed hold of it tightly, a slight moan escaping from his mouth at the pressure and pressed it slightly onto the rim. Harry pushed his body down and Louis' took the hint as he slid more of his cock inside Harry.

Soon, their bodies were writhing together on the bed, Louis thrusting in and out at a steady pace and holding onto Harry's hand for balance.

"Harder, harder," Harry moans, a longingness to his voice. "Lou, C'mon baby, harder for me."

There was nothing on this Earth that was as sexy as Harry Styles begging him to fuck him harder, Louis thought he was going to come there and then but somehow managed to stop himself. His eyes were screwed shut now, he didn't even want to think about what his face must have looked like as the slow, familiar burn started to rise in the pit of his stomach, he was close now and by the looks of it - so was Harry.

Harry was gently tugging at the back of Louis' head, and Louis thrust himself forward a bit for him to pull harder, the pleasure was beyond anything they'd ever experienced before, after seven years and their sex life was still this exciting, this needy and so full of lust for each other. Louis was convinced he could have spent the rest of his life doing this, and only this.

Harry was pumping at his cock as Louis was thrusting into him, loud, unphased moans and gasps escaping from his open mouth as he felt the orgasm coming on.

Louis was so close. His cock started to harden even more as the feeling crept from the pit of his stomach, along his length and burst into the tip of his dick, he threw his head back in pure pleasure as his cock began to spill out into Harry's hole, it felt as though he was spinning, like he was on a cloud and like he was dying all at the same time. He stole a peek at Harry who was apparently exactly where Louis was, he watched as the younger boy hit the peak of his orgasm, his teeth biting down on his lips, "That's it Haz, come for me baby. Good boy." whispered Louis through gritted teeth as the air that surrounded them seemed to cease existing.

Louis' words seemed to make Harry come faster, and louder as he shuddered beneath him, screaming out his name as white cum spurted from the tip of his cock and all over his stomach.  
  
"Lou, Lou, Lou..." Harry chanted.

Louis didn't move his cock from inside Harry until they were both finished, their limbs had collapsed, and they both lay in a heaped pile in the middle of the bed, Louis' head was on Harry's lower stomach, just inches away from the cum that had pooled around Harry's belly button.

They stayed like this for a while, both trying to will themselves back to Earth, the feeling of pure ecstasy surrounded them as they enjoyed the afterglow of a shared orgasm.

A couple of minutes later and Louis had finally worked up the strength to sit upright in bed, Harry was still flat on his back panting heavily with his eyes closed and trying to pace his heavy breathing. "You okay, baby?" asked Louis as he looked Harry up and down, his toned body was still crumpled up, and the sheets lay wrapped around one ankle.

"I fucking love you so much, Louis." was Harry's reply as he finally began to move and crept up to the side of the older boy, he rested his head on Louis' lower torso, and Louis' flinched as his hair grazed over the tip of his sensitive cock.

Harry looked around the bedroom; the moonlight was pouring in through the ajar door and bathing both of the boys in a milky twilight.

Neither of them bothered even to clean up, too tired — too far gone. So they huddled up in bed, their limbs entwined and their hot bodies pressing in tightly.

They both succumbed to how tired they were and started to nod off like this, Louis knew he would definitely regret it in the morning, but for right now, he just didn't care. He traced little circles into Harry's arm with his finger and smiled at the boy who was falling deeper into sleep beside him. "I love you." were the last words he spoke before he too, succumbed to a drowsy slumber.

 

 


End file.
